Once Upon Stardust
by TheatreGeek06
Summary: In a countryside town bordering on a magical land, a young woman, Emma Swan makes a promise to her beloved that she'll retrieve a fallen star by venturing into the magical realm. A Swan Queen story based on the movie Stardust with many other OUAT characters making an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I had photoshopped a Swan Queen Version of the Stardust poster over on tumblr and it got a few likes so I thought I'd try to Onceify the story based on the movie because I've never read the book.

* * *

Once upon a time a philosopher asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars… or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really…

Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Our story really begins here, years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived, containing a very strange inquiry.

It had come from a country boy and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind.

But he duly wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense and posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall, so named, the boy had said, for the wall that ran alongside it. A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret…

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world. And you're asking me to just let you through?" An older man named Geppetto stood at the gap in the wall.

"Yes. Because, let's be honest, it's a field." The town shepherd David pointed to the empty land. Taking a breath David approached Geppetto and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder to turn him toward the field.

"Look, do you see another world out there?" David asked. "No. You see a field. Do you see anything nonhuman? No. And you know why? Because it's a field!"

"Hundreds of years, this wall's been here." Geppetto told him. "Hundreds of years, this gap's been under 24-hour guard."

"Well..." David tried to speak but Geppetto interrupted.

"One more word, and I'll have you up in front of the village council!" He shook his finger at the young shepherd.

"Well, that sounds rather final. Better just go home, then, I suppose." David sighed and turned to walk away.

"Right, then. Night, David." Gepetto nodded and patted the boy's shoulder, "Give my best to your mot-"

Before Geppetto could finish speaking David had turned back around and was sprinting toward the gap in the wall.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" He laughed refusing to heed Geppetto's continued calls for him to stop.

David ran through the field and into the woods until he came across a ledge overlooking the glowing lights of a marketplace. As he walked through the market he was in awe to see strange and wondrous things. At one stand a woman displayed a two-headed elephant that was no larger than a housecat and another stall had a jar or eyeball that blinked when he came closer, but the most intriguing sight to the shepherd was a young woman with dark hair and fair skin who smiled at him as he walked by.

"I don't deal with time-wasters." The owner of the stall glared at him then nodded to the girl to keep an eye on the boy. "Get over here and tend this stall. I'm off to The Slaughtered Prince for a pint."

"See anything you like?" She asked as she approached.

"Definitely." He couldn't contain the dopey grin that had found its way to his face. His awkwardness earned him a laugh from the girl as he stuttered, "I mean, what I meant was these ones, the blue ones." He pointed to the flowers. "How much are they?"

The woman smirked amused by his nervousness. "They might be the color of your hair. Or they might be all of your memories before you were three. I can check if you like."

David stared wondering if she was joking but couldn't find the words to ask before she spoke again.

"Anyway, you shouldn't buy the bluebells. Buy this one instead." She picked a singular white flower from the display and held it out to him. "Snowdrop. It'll bring you luck."

David stood transfixed for a moment before finding his voice. "But what does that cost?"

"This one costs a kiss." She placed the flower in his breast pocket and tapped her cheek.

David leaned forward but instead of her cheek the girl turned his head so he kissed her lips instead.

"Is she gone?" She looked but seeing no sight of the owner she reached out her hand to David. "Follow me."

As she walked toward the back of the caravan David noticed a chain attached to the girl's ankle.

"I'm a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave." she explained. "Will you liberate me?"

David pulled he knife and cut the chain but it reformed in an instant.

"It's an enchanted chain." She explained. "I'll only be free when she dies."

David looked confused and a bit defeated.

"Sorry." She gave him a weak smile.

"Well, if I can't liberate you, what do you want of me?" David asked still confused.

The trapped princess held out her hand and pulled the shepherd into the back of the caravan.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

So, the scientist was wrong, the wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical kingdom of Stormhold. The young man returned that night to his home in England, hoping that his adventure would soon be forgotten.

But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir…

"This was left at the wall for you." Geppetto stood outside David's door. He was holding a basket where are a baby lie wrapped in a white blanket with purple embroidery "It says here her name is Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma? Did you finish your chores?" David's voice called from upstairs.

"Yes Father."

"Its awefully late for you to be going out."

"I'll be fine." The blonde rolled her eyes and ran out the door.

Eighteen years had passed, and the baby Emma grew up knowing nothing of her unconventional heritage, but never mind how the infant became a girl… This is the story of how Emma Swan becomes a woman, a much greater challenge altogether. For to achieve it, she must win the heart of her one true love...

Emma walked down the street until she stood below Neal's window where she threw a stone up to hit the pane of glass hoping to get his attention. Inside Neal and two of his friends had been playing cards.

"It's her. It's her." Neal's friends elbowed him and chuckled upon hearing the noise.

"Tamara?" He opened the window.

"No, it's Emma." She responded from the street.

"Oh… Did I leave something at the farm?" Neal asked feeling awkward as his friends snickered behind him.

"No. I just thought I could..." Emma stopped being interrupted by one of her least favorite people.

"Emma Swan, farm girl by day, peeping Tom by night." Tamara spoke with barely masked contempt. "Absolutely charming."

"Tamara, there's no need to be like that." Neal spoke without much conviction. "Be nice to the poor girl."

Tamara came closer to Emma then put on a show of gagging. "Ugh you smell like the animals you tend to. And those clothes you dress like a boy... and a poor one at that. I know you don't have a mother but surely someone must have been able to show you how to be more ladylike."

"Tamara, that's enough." Neal finally stepped in a put a stop to the teasing and came up to Emma. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, fine." Emma tried to brush it off even though the subject of her mother always put her on edge. With one last look behind her Emma headed home.

The next morning David sat at the kitchen table waiting for his daughter to appear.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked as Emma rushed down the stairs.

"No, I'm really late for work.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Fine. Why?" Emma pulled on her coat.

"Oh, I don't know..." David said knowing exactly where Emma had been off to the night before. "Care to tell me about last night, how'd it go?"

"Oh, really good. Really, really good." Emma lied the bolted out the door.

When Emma wasn't working with her father tending the sheep she worked at a shop owned by Mr. Gold, Neal's father.

"Hello, Emma." Neal greeted the blonde.

"Neal." She turned surprised.

"Pound of sugar," Neal began to read of the list of things his father had sent him to pick up. "Let's see, a bag of flour, a dozen eggs.

Emma rushed about trying to collect the items effectively ignoring the other customers.

"Oh, look, I'm sorry about Last night. Tamara was really rude." Neal offered halfheartedly, then continued with list. "I also need a sack of potatoes and some chocolate, please."

"Maybe I could see you tonight?" Emma asked.

"I don't think that would work but you may walk me home."

"Now?" Emma asked and when he nodded she forgot about the other customers and walked out the door with Neal. "Yes. Yes, I can."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"Father, I lost my job." Emma practiced her admission to the reflective side of a pan hanging in the kitchen. "Father, I don't... I lost my job. I'm sorry… Father-"

"-You lost your job." David sighed. "Yes, so I heard."

"Father, I'm sorry. I..." Emma sat down and buried her head in her arms. "Maybe Mr. Gold was right. Maybe I am deluding myself. I'm not good enough for Neal."

"He said that? That's ridiculous." David sat down at the table. "If anything I think Neal's not good enough for you."

"You really want to know how it went last night?" Emma lifted her head. "Not good. Come on. I'm wasting my time. I'm not like Tamara."

"Emma, I can tell you that everyone I ever envied when I was a boy has led an unremarkable life." Her father tried to comfort her. "So you don't fit with the popular crowd. Now, I take that as a very good omen."

That night Emma once again left the house and stood below Neal's window throwing pebbles trying to get his attention.

"Emma, I clearly said..." Neal spoke awkwardly from the second floor.

"I know you told me not to come but..." Emma cut him off and offered a smirk. "I have something for you. A surprise."

With that Neal closed the window and disappeared from view. Emma remained in the street feeling embarrassed but not wanting to go incase Neal came back. Just as she was about to leave the front door opened.

"It's not my birthday for another week, you know." Neal feigned disinterest but was couldn't help being intrigued the prospect of a present.

Emma lead Neal out to an open field near her father's land where she had set out some candles and some food she purchased.

"I've never had champagne before." Neal took another sip.

"Yeah, me, neither." Emma downed her glass.

"How did... Well, how did a farm girl who works in shop afford all of this?"

"Oh, I'm not a shop girl."

"God! I heard. That's tough. What are you going to do now?" Neal grabbed some more of the food that Emma had brought.

"No, I mean I'm not a shop girl. I was just working in a shop." Emma clarified. "And now I'm not. Now I'm free to live my life as I wish."

Neal wasn't listening as continued to sip his drink. "This must have been all your savings."

"So? I can make more. That's the beauty of it." Emma said with forced confidence. But as she continued her voice became more natural, "I never intended to stay in Wall, Neal. There's a big world out there, I'm gonna make my fortune."

"Now you sound just Like Tamara. She's quite a traveler. Do you know she's from Ipswich?" Neal asked. "My papa's going over there tomorrow."

"Ipswich?" Emma scoffed. "Neal, I'm talking about London or Paris or..." she paused. "What your father going over there for?"

"The word is he's planning to discuss a marriage between me and Tamara for my birthday. He's going to..."

"And you're going to agree to that?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"I can't exactly say no" Neal shrugged. "After he's gone all the way to Ipswich."

"All the way to Ipswich?" Emma stared again. "Neal, if we were married we could go anywhere."

"What like pull out a map and point?" Neal laughed. "You're funny, Emma. People like you and people like me, we're just not..." Neal started to stand "I should be going. It's really late."

"Well, hold on, then." Emma grab his arm and gave a flirtatious smile. "Let's at least finish the champagne."

"Okay."

Had Emma known then how the stars watched Earth, she'd have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to her humiliation. But, fortunately for her, nearly every star in the sky was at that moment looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Stormhold lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King's final act that would change the course of Emma's destiny forever…

* * *

A/N I know I know it seems very SwanThiefy right now but if you know the story you know how to works out and if you don't know the story don't worry unlike A&E I promise you now Swan Queen is endgame.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Greg?" King Leopold, ruler of Stormhold, asked from his bed.

"He's on his way, Father." Graham informed them.

"Then we shall wait." The King said stubbornly and slightly annoyed.

"Sorry I'm late, Father. I came as swiftly as I was able." Greg barged in arogantly in then greeted his brothers. "Jefferson. August. Graham."

"So, to the matter of succession, of my seven sons, there are four of you today still standing." King Leopold looked at his sons with disappointment. "This is quite a break with tradition. I had 12 brothers –"

"-And you killed them all for your throne before your father, the King, even felt poorly." Jefferson finished and Leopold smiled at the recount. "We know, Father. You're strong and courageous."

"And cunning. Most importantly, cunning." King Leopold reminded them. "Greg."

"Yes, Father?" The second son grinned haughtily.

"Look through the window." Leopold gestured. "Tell me what you see."

Greg walked to the window "I see the kingdom, Father. The whole of Stormhold."

"And?"

"My kingdom?" Greg asked.

"Maybe. Look up."

Greg did as he was told and looked toward the sky. Leopold smirked and exchanged a glance with Jefferson and the seventh son pushed his brother off the balcony. The ailing king laughed as Greg's scream faded as he fell.

On another plan of existence Greg appeared and was greeted by faces he'd not seen in in a long time.

"Tomas. Daniel. Michael. You're alive. You're..." Greg looked around then realization dawned on him.

"Stuck like this till the new king is crowned." The ghostly version of his brother Daniel told him.

"I was that close." Greg lamented.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your looks." Michael snickered. Each of the brothers looked like they had when they'd died and so half of Greg's head was flattened.

"Oh, please. You're not annoyed about that whole murder thing, are you?" Greg asked. "I mean, that was 10 years ago."

"Yeah." His brother responded sarcastically. "Great deal of good it did you, didn't it, killing me, Greg? Because now, of course, now you are King of all Stormhold. "Oh, sorry. Wait. No, you're not. You're dead."

The three ghosts laughed at their newly deceased brother.

Back in the world of the living Leopold called for his daughter. "Snow? Snow?"

"No, Father, it's me, your son. August."

"Where is your sister, Snow?" The king asked.

"Sorry, Father." Graham apologized "Nobody has seen Snow for years now."

"Jefferson?" Leopold looked accusingly.

"What?" The seventh son asked innocently.

"Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir." The King reminded him.

"Exactly, Father. So why would I kill my sister when these cretins are still alive?" He looked at his two remaining brothers.

"Indeed." Leopold nodded. "Therefore, we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner."

The King removed his necklace and held it up as the color drained from the gem. It then floated in the air and he continued speaking to his sons. "Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby. And the one of you that does so shall be the new King of Stormhold."

The three brothers watched as the colorless ruby flew out the window and into the sky before rocketing back don to Earth.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall Emma and Neal were watching the sky as well.

"Oh, Emma! A shooting star!" Neal pointed excitedly. "That's impressive."

"More impressive than a stroll over to Ipswich? Neal, if I cross the wall and bring back that fallen star would your father let you marry me?"

"You can't cross the wall, Em." Neal laughed. "Nobody crosses the wall. Now you're just being silly."

"I'm not being silly. I'd do it." Emma stood stubbornly and started walking back toward town.

"Emma!" Neal called after her but was having trouble keeping up. "Em, I'm sorry you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." She replied before banging on the door of Neal's home.

"Shepherd Swan." Mr. Gold answered the door. "What brings you to my home at this hour…" He then noticed Neal and their disheveled clothing. "With my son?"

"I would like you to consider the possibility of a marriage between Neal and I."

Gold laughed in her face. "I'm sorry Shepherd Swan you can't be serious. Did I not just fire you from my shop yesterday? How can I expect you to keep a decent house for my son if you can't even take direction in a shop?" Gold finally stopped laughing. "Besides what does a poor girl like you have to offer?"

"I am my father's only child. You've bought our wool for years for your weaving. When my father dies that will pass to me."

"Yes but Tamara's the only child of her parents as well and she has an impressive dowry now."

Emma thought for a moment. "You are a collector. I will bring you something no one else has. I will bring you a star!"

"Our very own star would be pretty awesome." Neal piped in.

"In exchange for marriage to my son, you'll bring back a fallen star?" Gold pondered it for a minute. "And if you fail I don't expect to see you around me or my son again."

"Agreed." Emma held out her hand confidently.

"Very well then, the deal is stuck." Gold shook Emma's hand. "You have exactly one week or he's marrying Tamara."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"Ursula! Zira! Wake up. Now!" Cora commanded her sisters having also witness the falling star.

"What is it?" Ursula asked.

"A star has fallen." Cora told them with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

The two sisters gasped and jumped out of bed and followed quickly behind Cora who was now rummaging through a cupboard.

"Where are the Babylon candles?" Cora asked.

"You used the last one, Cora, 200 years ago. Do you not recall?" Ursula rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps we can obtain another." Zira suggested.

"Perhaps we can obtain another?" Cora mocked her sister. "Has your mind become as decrepit as your face, Zira? You speak as if such things are freely available."

"I know, sister," Zira gritted her teeth. "I merely thought-"

Cora cut her off, "You'd have us hunting for a Babylon candle while some other witch finds our star. Fool. There's no time to waste. If we must retrieve it on foot, then we shall." The sisters walked over to their collection of animals. "Ursula, we need information."

Ursula threw a rabbit down on the table and sliced it open. After a moment of studying the entrails she spoke. "If these divinations are correct, the fallen star lies 100 miles away."

"Four centuries we've waited for this." Zira, the most patient of her sisters, looked from Cora to Ursula "What hardship is a few more days?"

"Which of us shall go, then, to seek it and bring it back?" Ursula asked.

At that two of the three sisters closed their eyes as they reached for an organ from the dead rabbit.

"I've his kidney." Zira announced.

"I've his liver." Ursula followed.

"And I've his heart." Cora displayed the heart proudly.

"You'll be needing what's left of the last star." Zira grumbled.

The three witches placed their index fingers to a box which was then instantly cleared of dust and cobwebs.

"There's not much left." Cora sneered.

"Soon, there'll be plenty for us all." Ursula assured her.

Taking the last bit of the star Cora walked over to a large mirror to watch the change as she swallowed the glowing piece and her youth was restored.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Having made her deal with Mr. Gold Emma saw no reason to wait and marched down to the gap in the wall where Geppetto still stood guard.

"David Swan. Not again." Geppetto sighed.

"It's Emma, actually." She lifted her hood.

"Oh. You do look a bit like your father in that outfit."

Emma chuckled, "Must be the chin."

"And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you? Well, you can forget it. Go home." Geppetto spoke as Emma tried to get past.

"Cross the wall as well as who?" Emma stopped and studied him.

Realizing what he'd said the old man tried to cover his mistake. "No one. Nobody. Nobody crosses the wall. You know that! Everybody knows that!"

"Yeah... No, no, I know. I understand. Nobody." Emma nodded. "Well, I better just head for the old homestead, then."

"Right, then. Night, Emma."

"Good night." She shrugged her shoulders and began to turn away.

"Give my best to your father."

As soon as Geppetto had finished speaking Emma tried the same trick her father had years ago, and sprinted toward the gap in the wall. This time Geppetto was prepared and wacked the girl in the head with his staff.

Emma backed up and Geppetto got a few more hits with his staff before dismissing her. "Off you go."

Defeated Emma walked back to the house with nothing but a headache and bruised ego to show for her trouble.

"I thought I heard you come in." David came down the stairs then noticed his daughter holding her head. "Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She lied poorly.

"Emma." David gave her a fatherly look.

She sighed and admitted it was the guard at the wall.

"Emma, he's 97 years old." David almost laughed.

"Well, that's given him plenty of time to practice, then, hasn't it?" Emma muttered clearly annoyed at her failure.

"Why, may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?"

"I might ask you the same thing." Emma gave him a pointed look.

So David finally explained the story of the night he'd crossed the wall almost nineteen years ago.

"I have a mother." Emma said out loud. "I mean, I have a mother. She could still be alive."

"Oh, I hope so. I certainly like to think so." David mused and pulled out a small piece of metal.

"The chain you cut?" Emma looked at it intently. "Just like you said. And… and the glass flower. The flower she sold to you.

"She told me it would bring me luck." He picked up the flower and handed it to his daughter.

"Thank you." Emma took the small white flower.

"This was also in the basket." He handed her a scroll. "I've never opened it. It's addressed to you."

"Yep." She looked at her name on the letter.

"My dearest Emma, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you." Emma read the parchment aloud. "Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat… My dearest wish is that we will meet someday-"

At this point Emma held up a candle that the letter had been wrapped around.

"The fastest way to travel is by candlelight." Emma kept reading. "To use it, think of me and only me. I will think of you every day, for always. Your mother."

"Well," Emma looked at her father, "Do you... Do you have a light?"

A bright glow filled the room and in an instant David sat alone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Just wanted to say thanks to everyone reading this, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

* * *

As soon as the candle was lit Emma had been transported and the magic flew her into the enchanted land of Stormhold and sent her crashing into a woman.

"Mother?" Emma looked at the woman she'd fallen on top of. " Oh! Oh, Mother, I'm so... I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not." The woman under Emma tried to push her away. "And I'm not your mother, so get off me!"

"You're... You're not my mother?"

"Do I look like I'm your mother?" The woman growled.

"No." Emma admitted. "Sorry, I'm Emma by the way Emma Swan. Do you want some help?"

"You can help by leaving me alone!" The woman snapped.

"Fine." Emma snapped back and began to walk off trying to figure out what had happened. "Oh, my God. 'Light the candle and think of me.' I was. I was thinking of my... "But then Neal and the star just popped into..."

Realizing her mistake she walked back over to the other woman who was still sitting on the ground. "Oh, excuse me, madam. Sorry. This may seem strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?"

"You're funny." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"No, really, we're in a crater." Emma paced back and forth. "This must be where it fell."

"Yeah, this is where it fell. It is. Or if you want to be really specific, up there is where this weird, bloody necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens when it was minding its own business." She pointed. "And over there is where it landed. And right here," Her voice got louder and if possible even more annoyed, "this is where it got hit by a magical flying moron!"

Emma's eyes went wide with surprise.

"You're the star! You're the star? A star wow." Emma kept staring. "You're a star."

"Yes, a star with a name. Its Regina." She reluctantly introduced herself getting tired of the other woman's fixation on the fact she was a star.

"Really?" "Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd be a..." The blonde took a breath. "May I just say in advance that I am sorry?"

"Sorry for what?"

"For this." Emma took he magic chain she'd received from her father and latched it around the brunette's wrist. "Now, if I am not mistaken, this means you have to come with me. See, you're going to be a birthday gift for Neal, my true love."

The entire time Emma spoke Regina sat and stared in a mix of confusion and utter disbelief of the ridiculousness of the blonde.

"But of course!" The brunette replied sarcastically when Emma had finished. "Nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured woman! I'm not going anywhere with you."

Regina tugged at the chain which was now bound to her wrist, Emma tried to pull back but only managed to fall gracelessly to the ground.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"Hurry. You should be on your way now, Graham." The Blue Fairy hurriedly flew toward the eldest of the royal Stormhold brothers who was currently looking at the King's crown. "You must find the royal necklace with the ruby before your brothers. I should like to see you take the throne. The first benevolent king. I don't doubt Stormhold would be a better place under your rule."

"Really?" Jefferson asked as he dramatically leaned against the doorframe. "Well, that is fascinating. Don't you think, August?"

"Yes, indeed." August replied standing close behind Jefferson.

"Prince Jefferson! August. Well...well, well, I..." Blue backed away nervously. "Well, since you're all here, won't you join me in a toast?"

"What a very good idea." Jefferson took a glass and the other three followed suite.

"To the new King of Stormhold, whichever of you it might be." Blue raised her glass.

"To the new King of Stormhold." The brothers repeated.

Immediately after swallowing Blue began to cough and seize before falling down dead. The three brothers looked dramatically from one to the other, then Graham began to gag as well an in another instant he too was dead.

"You!" Jefferson looked accusingly at August as he coughed and fell to the floor.

August looked around and allowed himself a triumphant smile as he took the crown to place atop his head when the sound of laughter caught his attention.

"You really thought that you were king?" Jefferson stood still laughing madly.

"You killed The Blue Fairy?" August place the crown back on its pedestal.

"No, August." Jefferson slapped his brother on the back, "I think you'll find that you killed the Blue Fairy by drinking out of the wrong cup. Now, may I suggest you return to your chamber? Leave the quest for the stone to me."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"How have we lived this way all these years?" Cora sneered at her surroundings. "In my absence, I expect you to make it fit for the queens we are."

She walked the halls with Zira and Ursula following close behind, neither enjoying their sister barking orders.

"When I return with our prize, all of us shall be young again. Never fear, my sisters. I will not fail."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Back at the crater Regina was trying desperately to remove the chain Emma had attached to her but with no luck.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Emma grumbled from being woken.

"Not at night," Regina glared "It may have escaped your notice, genius, but that's when stars have better things to do. They're coming out, shining, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, well, it may have escaped yours, but you're not in the sky anymore." Emma huffed. "Coming out is off the agenda. Shining has been suspended until further notice. Oh, and sleeping during the day is O-U-T. Unless you have some magical ability to sleep while you're walking."

"Have you not got it into your thick head yet, Miss Swan?" Regina shouted angrily. "I'm not walking anywhere!"

"Fine." Emma grumbled and got up. "Sit in a crater. I've had enough of you anyway."

"I was gonna put you back in the sky once I'd brought you to Neal," Emma held her head high with an act of superiority, "but clearly, you'd rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere forever."

"And just how were you planning to get me back to the sky?" Regina interest was finally peeked but she was doubtful that the blonde could help her.

"I find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight." Emma pulled out what was left of the magic candle.

"You've got a Babylon candle." Regina looked on in awe.

"Yeah, I have a bubbling candle." Emma replied with a cocky smile.

"A Babylon candle." Regina corrected her.

"That's what I said." The blonde insisted.

"You said "Bubbling."" The star smirked.

Emma fought to kept her embarrassment from showing. "Whatever, I was going to give what's left of it to you -"

Regina interrupted. "Well, that barely has one use left-"

"So be grateful I'm not using it right now to get us both back to the wall." Emma cut back in. "Unless you have a better way of getting yourself home.

"Fine," Regina relented realizing she didn't have a better way of getting home. In fact she had no other options at all. "Help me up."

"All right. All right. I'm helping." Emma lifted Regina to her feet and took a few steps. " And you are gonna have to walk quicker than that. Otherwise, I'll never get you back to Neal in a week."

"Don't push your luck." Regina grumbled.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"Don't take less than a florin for him, you understand?" A voice shouted from inside a small house.

"Yes, Mother." Jiminy replied unenthusiastically.

"No dilly-dallying!" A man's voice called. "And don't even think of stopping anywhere, Jiminy, in fact don't think at all."

"Let us do the thinking for you." His mother added

"That's what parents are for." His father laughed.

Jiminy hung his head as his parents continued to yell directions from the house as he made a leash for the goat. He was startled when he looked up to see a woman standing in front of him.

"A florin for your goat, sir." Cora offered.

"Oh." Jiminiy looked over and notice the woman's wagon was didn't have a horse. "He's a bit small to pull your cart."

"You're quite right." Cora flicked her wrist a swirl of purple smoke engulfed Jiminy and when it cleared he had been transformed into a goat. "That's much better."

Spurring the goats on Cora rode until she saw a yellow flower cart with a woman sitting by it tending a fire.

"Who goes there?" A woman asked. "What do you want with me, a poor old flower sell-?"

"Oh, do shut up. I know what you are and I swear by the ordinances of the sisterhood to which we both belong that I mean you no harm this day." Cora said politely. "I wish to share your meal."

"Well, one can never be too careful." The witch named Maleficent shrugged. "I'll get you a seat."

Maleficent snapped her fingers and the bluebird that had rested on a perch on the wagon fly down and at the same time transformed into a young woman.

The witch's servant picked up a stool from the back of the wagon and placed it near Cora.

"Anything else" She asked.

"Nope." Maleficent replied and with another snap of her fingers the girl was once again a bird.

"What's it to be?" Maleficent asked and pointed to the rabbit cooking on the spit. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads." Cora called.

"So, stranger, where are you headed off to on this fine day?" Maleficent asked once they'd begun eating.

"I seek a fallen star." Cora informed the other witch, "She fell not far from here. And when I find her, I shall pull out her heart while she still lives. And the glory of our youth shall be restored."

Cora paused after she spoke wondering why she had revealed that information.

"Fallen star?" Maleficent was intrigued, "That's the best news I've had in ages. I could do with losing a few years myself. So whereabouts did you..."

"Limbus grass!" Cora snapped realizing what had been done. "You dare to steal truth from my lips by feeding me limbus grass? Do you have any idea what a big mistake you've made, Maleficent?"

"How do you know my..." Maleficent swallowed nervously. "Who are you?"

"Look again." Cora instructed her.

In a flash the sky darkened and Cora's eyes glowed purple and her features became more gruesome.

Maleficent fell to her knees "I shall not seek the star, Your Dark Majesty. I swear."

"Seek all you wish." Cora sneered and began to speak her curse. As she did purple smoke whirled around them. "You shall not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive her even if she stands before you. Pray you never meet me again, Maleficent."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was leading Regina by the magic chain through the woods, or at least trying to. Every time Emma would pull on the chain Regina would tug back. Regina had also been giving a running commentary on everything that Emma was doing wrong.

"Oh, right. So let me get this straight, you think you know we're going the right way because... And I quote, "I just do.""

"I do, though. I don't know why." Emma said determined then smiled. "Maybe it's my love for Neal guiding me home."

"Please." Regina scoffed.

"Reggie, whether you like it or not..."

"Regina! My name is Regina, so..." The brunette stumbled from her sore leg. "How many times do I have to...Would you...Would you slow down?"

"Yeah, yeah." Emma wasn't listening. "Look, we're... We're going north, all right? The wall's north." The blonde finally stopped which gave Regina a change to catch up. "And if you look up in the sky, even during the day, you can see the... The evening star. That's so weird."

"That's funny. Hilarious. My sides are splitting." Replied deadpan.

"No, I'm being… Wait that... That was you! Really?" Emma stood mouth agape. Regina gave her another look of contempt before sitting down at the base of a tree.

"What... What are...?" Emma stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Regina scoffed "Sitting down. I'm tired."

"Please don't do this again." The blonde let out an exasperated sigh. "We agreed we'd stop off at the next village to eat and rest."

"Come on, Emma. It's midday." Regina was actually pleading. "I never stay up this late! Just, please, let me sleep!"

Emma wanted to object but seeing the distressed look on the other woman's face the blonde relented. "Okay, you... Well, then I'll... You sleep. I'll go and get something to eat."

She couldn't bring herself to force Regina to keep going but she couldn't loose her star.

"What are you doing?" Regina tried to pull away but Emma had already tied the magic chain on the star's wrist to a nearby tree.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making sure you don't run away."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"Your Highness, the genie, as you requested." One of Jefferson's men brought a dark skinned man forward.

"South, you said." Jefferson looked at the soothsayer. "South we went. Still no stone. Do you now propose we start swimming?"

"Sire, I've merely relayed to you what the runes have told me." The genie's voice trembled slightly. "I can do no more."

"Well, consult them again." Jefferson held up his hand. "Wait. Before we seek the stone, I have another question. Am I the seventh son?"

The genie tossed the runes and upon seeing how they fell responded, "Yes."

Jefferson nodded, "Another question. Is my favorite color blue?"

"Yes." The Genie read the runes again.

"Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the Life of a traitor?" The runes were tossed again with a different result. "What does that mean?"

"That means no." The genie told him.

"Good." Jefferson circled the genie. "Throw them again. This time, throw them high."

The genie did as he was told but had a feeling what was coming next.

"Do you work for my brother?" Jefferson asked.

The runes fell in the position of yes and without a second thought Jefferson plunged his dagger into the genie. Taking the runes for himself he asked, "So, do we continue west?"

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Darkness had fallen and Regina sat alone still tied to a tree.

"Emma?" Regina heard a noise and looked around the woods. "Who's there? Emma, is that you? It's not funny."

There was silence for a moment then the rustling sound got closer.

"Emma?" Regina called again nervously.

Then finally out of the woods approached a unicorn. Regina let out a sigh of relief and beckoned it closer.

"Come on." She held out her hand and the unicorn used its horn to break the chain and set Regina free.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Cora threw her runes in the air and frown. She was standing in the middle of an empty field and saw no sight of the star. Feeling annoyed at her confusion Cora rubbed a ring that allowed her to speak with her sisters in an attempt to get an answer.

"Be careful how much magic you use, sister." Ursula spoke with barely masked annoyance when she saw in image of her sister in the mirror. "It's beginning to show."

"One goat and a small enchantment. Hardly extravagant." Cora responded.

"Well, even using the ring will take its toll." Zira reminded her.

"Better you call on us only in dire need." Ursula instructed. "And use your runes to locate the star yourself."

"I used them and she should be here. But now they're just telling me gibberish."

Ursula and Zira sighed and walked over to the collection of animals. Pulling an alligator from its cage the two sisters cut it open and began to read its entrails.

"It is because you must stay where you are, my sister." Zira turned. "She is coming to you."

"Oh, be warned, Cora." Ursula pulled more of the intestines out.

"Delicacy is needed."

"Misery has drained her." Ursula grumbled. "She's barely shining."

The two sisters read the reptile's organs.

"Set a trap that ensures her heart is glowing before you rip it out." Zira smirked.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"Regina! Regina!" Emma called as she walked back to where she'd left the star but Regina was nowhere to be seen.

"Idiot." Emma cursed herself as she threw down the firewood she'd collected.

Sitting down at the base of a tree Emma pulled out the loaf of bread she'd acquired but had no desire to eat so instead she look contemplatively at the sky.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Cora remained at the crossroads where she was supposed to wait for the star.

"You shall become human." She whispered to the goats.

In a cloud of her purple magic the goats were transformed, Jiminy looked that same as he had but the other still seemed to resemble a goat. Cora studied the two men and decided one there should be one other alteration as she transformed Jiminy into a girl.

Taking a step back Cora waved her arms and with more purple smoke an inn grew from the ground.

"You are Billy, the innkeeper. I am your wife, and you're our daughter." Cora instructed them. "Now, make everything ready. Our special guest will be here soon."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"I mean, who's to say she'd have even kept her promise about the candle?" The unicorn carried Regina. "I just refuse to believe she's the only person in Stormhold who could've helped me. Going on and on and on. Just "Neal this" and "Neal that."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"Emma?" A voice came to her in her dream. "Please protect our sister, Emma…Regina is in grave danger… The unicorn came to help her… But now they're heading into a trap. No star is safe in Stormhold."

"The last to fall, 400 years ago, was captured by the same witches who seek Regina now- They tricked her, cared for her, and when her heart was once more aglow, they ripped it from her chest and ate it"

Emma could see in her dream the bright light of the star crashing toward earth. The sight witches taking the star and killing her was enough to finally wake Emma up.

"There's no time to waste." The voice of the stars still whispered to her. "A coach is coming. By any means possible, you must get on it. Run."

Without a second thought Emma began sprinting toward the carriage as fast as she could. She attempted to jump on but only managed to succeed in crashing into the side and falling to the ground. Fortunately for her though the coach came to a stop.

"If Jefferson insists on sending a girl to do a man's job..." Prince August stepped out brandishing his sword.

"No, no, no, wait, please!" Emma did not appreciate the derogatory tone but she swallowed her pride. "I don't know a Jefferson. I just need a lift. Look at me, look at me. I'm unarmed. Please. Please, let me ride with you."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." August dismissed her. "I'm on a quest of enormous importance."

"Well, then all the more reason to take me with you." Emma refused to let go of the carriage. "There may come a time when you need a second pair of hands. Sir?"

August attemped to drive the carriage forward once more but Emma would not be daunted. "Please. Maybe providence sent me to you just as it sent you to me."

Deciding that getting rid of the girl would take longer than just letting her accompany him August relented. "Get on."

Emma jumped up without hesitation. "Thank you."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

The skies had opened up and it was now pouring as Regina and the unicorn came across the newly created inn.

"Goodness me, my dear. Come in out of this wretched rain!" Cora invited Regina in. "We have food and drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a bath."

Cora closed the door behind them and took Regina toward the fire where water was being heated.

"How do you like your bath?" Cora asked. "Warm, hot or boil-a-lobster?"

"I honestly don't know." Regina smiled innocently.

"Then let me choose for you, and I'll have my husband take your horse to the stable. Billy!"

The goat in human form spit out the rag he'd been chewing on leapt up on the counter then trotted out the door.

After preparing her bath Cora spoke to Regina using conversation as a distraction while she used magic to heal the star's injured leg.

"Feeling better?" Cora asked.

"Much. Thank you." Regina responded. "The warm water's actually done me a world of good."

"And your leg? Any improvement?"

"That is extraordinary." Regina moved her leg and was surprised there was no more pain.

"You see? The powers of a nice, hot bath. It's the very least I could do. I'm just glad you're feeling better." Cora smiled noticing Regina's skin had a glow to it. "You seem happier in yourself, too."

"I do feel happier. Less troubled." Regina admitted.

"Wonderful. Nothing like a nice soak to warm the cockles of your heart." Cora offered the girl a towel and led her to a room. "Now, I'm only a simple innkeeper's wife, but I've been told I have a healer's hands. I'd be glad to give you a massage."

"What's a massage?" Regina asked.

"Never had... Well, bless my soul." Cora looked shocked. "Nothing like a massage to send you off for the finest and deepest night's sleep."

"I do have trouble sleeping at night."

"Lie on your back, dear." Cora instructed and Regina did as she was told. "Why not close your eyes? You'll drift off better that way."

With her eyes closed Regina could not see the wicked look on Cora's face as she prepared to pull out her heart the only thing that stopped her was the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Hello!" August's called from the front door. "Service!"

"Maybe we should carry on and try the next inn, especially if this stone is as close as your runes say." Emma suggested.

"I'll give it one more try." August insisted.

Cora was about to try again but the knocking had put Regina on edge again. "Relax here, my love. I'll be back just as soon as I've taken care of this customer."

By this point Billy the goat man had opened the door to August and Emma who were standing in the rain.

"At Last. We require accommodation." August told him. "Please help my friend take the horses to the stables."

Cora could hear her invited guest hollering as she poured some poison into a goblet. Regina too could hear his calls and began to walk down the stairs to investigate.

"Oh." August noticed Regina from he place in the bath. "I'm accustomed to better service, but you're awake now and that's what counts. Prepare your best room.

"She got the stone." August's ghostly brothers pointed. "Stone, stone."

"I'll thank you not to bother my guest, sir." Cora appeared. "I am the Lady of this inn. Glass of wine?"

She held the goblet in front of him.

"No." August declined. "Until my brother is dead,

I have vowed to drink only my own wine. Though my friend in the stables might be glad of a drop. Your best room, perhaps?"

"Of course." Cora smiled curtly and handed the wine off to Girl-Jiminy as she marched off trying to now figure out a different way to kill the intruder and return the fallen star's glow.

"I'm sorry. I presumed that..." August spoke to Regina. "Traveling alone, are you? I've just stabled my four black stallions and my carriage. Well, I say mine. It belonged to my late father."

In the stables Emma was tending to August's horses.

"Thank you." Emma smiled gratefully accepting the wine from who he assumed to be the innkeepers daughter. "That's so kind, thank you very much. My name's Emma. What's yours?"

"Jiminy." He responded in his normal voice.

"…There was not a horse or beast he could not master. So much so that in his youth, he took to riding a camel, which was comical. When he passed, the carriage came to me. And it's the largest in all of Stormhold, so they say;" August was still in the tub trying to impress Regina who was growing more uninterested by the second.

"How nice for you. If you'll excuse me." Regina began to walk toward the stairs.

"Wait." August finally notice the necklace the woman was wearing. That stone you're wearing. It can't be."

"Oh, finally." August ghost brother's applauded him. The five of them having noticed the stone instantly. "Yeah, good, well done, yes, sir."

"Come here. Let me see it." August beckoned her. "You have no idea what you're meddling with."

Back in the stables the unicorn sensing trouble broke down the door to its stall then knocking Emma down causing her to spill the poisoned wine. The blonde looked up in awe to see a unicorn and the creature pointed with its hoof to where the wine was creating smoke.

"I am August, the first born of Stormhold and I demand that you bring it to me! Bring me the stone! Now!"

The prince was still yelling at Regina from the bath as Emma ran in in a panic.

"Prince August! Don't touch anything they give you! They tried to..."

Her warning was cut short however as Cora came down the stairs, knife in hand and slit August's throat. Now seeing Regina, Emma ran to her.

"Are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Billy!" Cora called. "Get him!"

Billy ran at Emma and Regina but the unicorn blocked his path and knocked him backward returning him to his goat form. The unicorn then reared defiantly at Cora but the witch just threw a fireball at it and another at Emma and Regina who were trying to escape.

The two backed away and Emma stood protectively between Cora and Regina.

"The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much better than your frightened little heart." Cora informed them. "Even so, better than no heart at all."

Nearly the entire house was alight in flames as Cora closed in on Emma and Regina.

"Regina?" Emma panicked "Hold me tight and think of home."

Thinking fast Emma pulled the last bit of the Baylon candle from her jacket and held it in the flames.

"No!" Cora shrieked as the two disappeared from her grasp.

* * *

A/N Just wanted to offer more thanks to everyone following this Swan Queen adaptation of Stardust. For those of you familiar with the story you know the part with the pirates comes next. I feel like Smee could fit the part of the Captain's first mate for obvious reasons but he could also fit at Ferdy. So my question for you readers who do you think would work as Ferdy if not Smee, and if Smee is cast as Ferdy should would you accept the first mate remaining nameless or do you have any suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

The candle had run out of magic and Emma and Regina found themselves stranded on top of a cloud in the middle of a lightening storm. Within seconds they were both completely soaked which only fueled their tempers.

"What the hell did you do?" Emma growled.

"What did I do? What did you do?" Regina growled back. ""Think of home!" That was a great plan! You thought of your home and I thought of mine and now we're halfway between the two!"

"What did you think of your home for?" Emma yelled.

"You just said "home"! If you wanted me to think of your home, you should have said!"

"Seriously you're complaining about how I saved your life!" Emma yelled indignantly. "Some crazy lady was going to rip your heart out and you wanted more specific instructions? Perhaps you'd like it in writing! Or a diagram, maybe!"

Their argument was ended abruptly as a net trapped them and pulled them from their spot on the cloud and onto the deck of a flying pirate ship.

"Look, Captain Hook!" The ship's first mate called. The first mate was a young woman with dramatic red streaks in her hair, which had earned her the nickname Red. "Seems we may have caught ourselves a little bonus. A couple of Lightning Marshals maybe?"

"They don't look like Lightning Marshals to me." The captain studied their catch.

"Why else would anyone be up here in the middle of a storm?" One of the crewmembers asked trying to wipe the water from his eyes with his purple cap.

""Why else would anyone be up here in the middle of a storm?" Well, Let's think." Hook paused sharing a look with Red then yelled at the seven other members of crew. "Maybe for the same godforsaken reason we are!" He then turned to the two women in the net. "Now, who are you?"

Neither Emma nor Regina could find their voices as they sat trapped in the net, the rain still pouring down.

"Well, let's see if a night on our lovely brig will loosen their lips! Get them in the brig!" Hook ordered his men.

"You heard the Captain! Let's go!" The Red barked at them. "Get them into the brig and the rest of you dirty dogs, back to work! We've got lightning to catch! Come on!"

Emma and Regina were dragged below deck and tied together in the middle of the brig.

"They're going to kill us, aren't they?" Regina asked, once they'd been left alone. The star tried to keep the emotion from her voice but the other woman could tell she was frightened.

"I don't know." Emma admitted shamefully.

"You know, it's funny. I used to watch..." Regina whispered, "I used to watch people having adventures. I envied them."

"You ever heard the expression, 'Be careful what you wish for'?" Emma asked.

Not being able to see the empathetic smile from the blonde Regina assumed the Emma was being cruel.

"What? So ending up with my heart cut out, that'll serve me right, will it?" Regina asked feeling hurt.

"No. No, I didn't...I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Emma apologized.

The both sat quietly until Emma spoke again.

"Look, I admire you dreaming... Farm girl like me," she stared at the ground as admitted, "I could never have imagined an adventure this big in order to have wished for it. I just thought I'd find some lump of celestial rock and take it home, and that would be it."

"And you got me." Regina laughed in spite of herself which caused Emma to laugh as well.

"If there's one thing I've learned in all my years watching Earth, it's that people aren't what they may seem." Regina told the other woman. "There are farm girls and there are girls who just happen to live on a farm for the time being. And trust me, Emma, you're no farm girl."

Emma was glad that Regina couldn't see her face otherwise she would have been embarrassed by the smile the star's words had brought to it. Regina too was glad that in this moment they were not face-to-face because the slight anonymity of their positions allowed her to say one more thing.

"You saved my Life. Thank you." Regina whispered as her hand found Emma's.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

The land where the inn had been created was once again empty. All that remained was a tub with August's body still in it.

"Well, well, well... The last brother dead. Which means that I'm king. I'm king!" Jefferson proclaimed as he stood over his brother's body.

"Not yet, brother." The ghost of August whispered in his ear and though Jefferson could not hear him realization dawned on the still living Prince.

"Damn. I still need the stone."

Then out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed onto Jefferson's boot. It was Jiminiy, he had somehow survived the fire and had returned to his normal form.

"Where is my stone?" Jefferson brought a blade to the other man's neck.

"I don't..." Jiminy stuttered. "The man, see, your brother... I heard him speak of a stone. Yeah. The girl had it. The girl had it."

"What girl?"

"I don't know." Jiminy continued to mumble. "A girl. She got away. Because this was a trap set up for her, but your brother, he just came straight into it."

"A trap? Set by who?" The Prince asked shaking the other man.

"A woman you should pray you'll never meet. She's... She's gone. She took your brother's carriage."

"This woman wanted my stone?" Jefferson couldn't understand why anyone but his brothers would want it and they were now all dead.

"No. She wanted the girl's heart." Jiminy corrected him. "She said the girl was a star and she wanted to cut out her heart and..."

"Eat it?" Jefferson finished. "Oh, my God. Do you have any idea what this means?"

The question was rhetorical but Jiminy shook his head anyway.

"Everlasting Life. King forever." Jefferson spoke mainly too himself then lifted Jiminy by the collar of his shirt. "This idiot's coming with us."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Cora had indeed stolen Prince August's carriage and was ridding fast across the countryside, but without a destination she grew irritable quickly.

"Ask again." She demanded of her sisters once again using the power of the ring to speak with them.

"We have asked again and the answer is still the same. She is airborne!" Zira snarled.

"Well, she can't remain so forever." Cora snapped. "Inform me as soon as she touches ground! Immediately! Do you understand?"

"Watch your tongue, sister! It is you and not we who've lost her." Ursula replied.

"Lost her and now she knows your face!" Zira paced in front of the mirror. "Even if you find her you'll never get close enough to rip out her heart."

"Perhaps you should return now and one of us set out in your place." Ursula suggested.

"Don't be absurd. I'll bring her home and deal with her there. Be sure everything is ready for our arrival."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

The two women were still tied in the brig of the Jolly Roger. They weren't sure how long they'd been there but the silence was now irritating them both.

"Tell me about Neal then." Regina offered a conversation topic.

"Well, he...he" Emma started but stopped. "There's nothing more to tell you."

"Because the little I know about love is that it's unconditional. It's not something you can buy-"

"Hang on." Emma interrupted. "This wasn't about me buying his love. This was a way for me to prove myself." She reasoned.

"And what's he doing to prove how he feels about you?" Regina asked.

"Well..." Emma shook her head with smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Look, Regina, you'll understand when you meet him. All right? Provided we don't get murdered by pirates first."

"Murdered by pirates. Heart torn out and eaten. Meet Neal." Regina listed things off. "I can't quite decide which sounds more fun."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"We've located the sky vessel." Zira told her sister. "It's headed north for the port town on Mount Storybrooke."

"And you are no longer the only one seeking the star. There's someone following your tracks!" Ursula added.

"A witch? A warlock?" Cora asked a bit nervously.

"A prince and he's catching up to you so get a move on!" Zira shouted.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

At this point on the Captain Hook had decided to interrogate the two women that had been captured.

"So, this is the part where you tell me who you are and why you're up here." Hook leered at his two captives. He could tell that the blonde was the one he'd be able to get to if he just threatened her companion. "Or I'll snap her pretty little fingers one by one like dry twigs!"

"My name is Emma Swan. This is my wife, Regina." Emma blurted out the first thing that cam into her head.

"Your wife?" Hook laughed and looked at Regina, "Far too young and radiant to be one of those kind of girls." Hook then looked back to Emma. "It's share and share alike aboard my vessel!"

"If you dare even touch her..." Emma growled.

"You may think you're showing a little spirit in front of your friend, but if you talk back to me again, I'll feed your tongue to the dogs, you impertinent little pup!"

"Sir?" Emma glared.

"Better! But still interrupting." He paced around the two of them and looked at his distorted reflection in his hook as he began to list the ways they might die. "Let's see. A hanging's always good for morale! Maybe we'll watch you dance a gallows jig! Or perhaps I'll just tip you over the side and have done with it!"

Hook was speaking loudly for the benefit of his crew who he knew were listening outside the door. "It's a very long way down. Plenty of time to reminisce about your pitifully short lives."

"Please, look, we're just trying to make our way home, back to a place called Wall, where I come from." Emma pleaded.

"What did you say?" Hook stopped.

"I said we were trying to get home, back to a place called Wall." Emma repeated.

"That's one lie too many, my dear." Hook spoke calmly.

The volume had dropped to where the crew could no longer hear what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Shut up." Leroy growled as he pushed against his crewmates.

"What's he saying?" Tom asked followed by a sneeze.

"Thought you could just wander onto my patch, did you?" Hook's voice could once again from the other side of the door. "And live to tell the tale?"

"He is. Yeah, he's gonna..." The crew looked back and forth to one another. "All right, go, on the deck, on the deck, on the deck! Now, go, go, go!"

The crew pushed their way topside to catch the show Red calmly bringing up the rear knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Big mistake, Emma Swan! And the last one you'll ever make!" Hooks voiced carried to the ears of his crew who were now topside and watching as he hurled a body overboard.

"No! No! You brute!" Regina fought as Hook dragged her across the deck. "You murderer! You pig!"

"Come on! Get up! Get up!" Hook pulled Regina to her feet. "I'm taking the girl to my cabin, and mark my words, anyone who disturbs me for the next few hours will get the same treatment!"

"What? You'll..." the crew looked confused while Red just rolled her eyes.

"No, you idiots!" Hook glared "I'll sling you over the side as well!"

"Oh, yeah." Leroy nodded with the rest of his shipmates.

"Get in there, wench!" Hook pushed Regina through the door.

Red pushed her way past to the door and leaned on it as she waved the crew away, "Captain's busy. So should you be."

Once the door was bolted and he was sure no one else was around Hooks entire demeanor changed. "So, that went well, I thought. Now, tell me news of my beloved England. I want to hear absolutely everything."

Hook took a seat daintily at the table with Emma and Regina.

"Hang on. I can't believe your crew fell for that." Regina looked at him skeptically. "And where in God's name did you get that mannequin from?"

"Oh, it works every time." Hook smirked. "An ounce of bargaining, a pinch of trickery, a soupcon of intimidation, et voila! The perfect recipe for a towering reputation without ever having to spill one drop of blood."

"Right. I still don't understand how they won't recognize me." Emma too was skeptical.

"Emma, dear girl, when I'm done, your own mother won't recognize you. Now, we've no time to waste. We have only two hours before we make port." Hook stood and walked over to his closet. "First and foremost... It'll be so good to see you out of those dreary clothes. So very small-town errand-girl."

He pulled out a few articles of clothing and handed them to Emma. "Here. Very you. I wore it as a younger man. I hate to throw anything away. You know the day you do, It'll come back in fashion."

Hook then turned to Regina. "Now, you, darling. I have some lovely dresses. Take your pick."

"Oh, no, really, I'm fine." The brunette insisted.

"Honey, you're wearing a bathrobe."

Regina looked down and realized she was in fact still wearing the bathrobe from the inn. She took her time looking at dresses while Hook talked with Emma.

"Now, England, England. I want to hear everything." Hook told the blonde.

"So you're not from England?" She asked.

"Sadly, no." Hook admitted. "But from my earliest youth, I lapped up the stories. People always told me they were nothing more than folklore, but my heart told me they were true."

"As a boy, I'd scurry away from my father at the market while he did his deals just to peek over the wall, dream of, perhaps, crossing it one day, seeing England for myself."

"Really?" Emma marveled "So you... You were here looking over there."

"Mind you, I did my best to fit in." Hook continued to reminisce as he restyled Emma's hair. "I tried to make my father, Captain Ghostmaker, proud. Forged a decent reputation as a ruthless marauder and cold-blooded killer, but my father died. I always promised him I'd take over the family business, keep the old girl flying."

Hook let out a light sigh and held his hand to his chest. "You have no idea the lightness it brings to my heart being able to confide in you charming young people."

"You see, I've always wanted to be my own man but its never worked out. It all started with the name," He held up his hooked hand. "Incident with a crocodile, no matter what name I've gone by the moniker remains the same. The pressure of maintaining the whole Captain Hook persona for the sake of the crew, ugh, I don't know. Sometimes..." He sighed then smiled. "Now I just look for the little things to make me happy."

"I don't understand that." Emma spoke. "Surely it would make you happier just to be yourself. Why fight to be accepted by people you don't actually want to be like?"

"Yeah." Regina spoke to the Captain but looked pointedly at Emma. "Why would anyone do that to themself?"

"Exactly." Emma mumbled.

* * *

A/N So hopefully you enjoyed the casting choices for this scene. I want to thank Carnival Flux for suggesting Red at the first mate because she was right we needed more Ruby especially since we're only going to be seeing her in fanfic these days. I also wanted to thank my friend for suggesting the dwarves for the rest of the crew.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the late update I've been busy being an emotional mess after the last episode of Warehouse 13. I ship HG/Myka so hard and its just so painful because the actresses ship it too ajfhakfah. Anywho back to the Swan Queen side of life.

* * *

"Port ahoy! Ready the lightning barrels!" Red called to the men moving about on deck.

The Jolly Roger was arriving at the Port of Storybrooke so that Captain Hook could do business with one Mr. Smee, a man who was known for being capable of procuring hard to find objects.

Smee, who was a portly man rarely seen without his red cap, shrugged, "Yeah. Doesn't seem very fresh. I'll be honest."

"Shall I give you a little taste?" Hook offered.

"No, no." He tried to decline but Hook didn't listen. "Oh, there you go."

Hook opened the canister and lightning shot across the room breaking some of his merchandise.

"Brilliant. Like they're cheap." Smee grumbled.

"I think it's still crackling, very much alive, still very fresh." Hook handed the canister to Red. "So, name your best price."

"For 10,000 bolts?" The owner of the black market establishment asked.

"Ten thousand bolts of finest quality grade A." Hook corrected him.

"Yeah, but it's difficult to shift, isn't it? Difficult to store. If I get the Revenue Men in here sniffing round, what's the..." He acted like he was doing some math in his head. "Best price, 150 guineas."

The captain shared a less than pleased look with his first mate.

"Gentlemen, put the merchandise back onboard and prepare to sail." Red told the crew.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Smee held up his hands.

"Smee, always a pleasure." Hook nodded and began to walk off.

"Hold on. Hold on. One minute. Hold on, cuddles." Smee stopped them. "One-sixty. One-sixty."

"Seeing as I'm feeling particularly generous today, I'll settle for 200." Hook told him.

"Two hundred? Okay. You're having a laugh. Have you had your head in that?" He pointed to the lightning canister then looked at the crew. "Has he been sailing up where the air's too thin?"

"You're being very rude." Hook glared.

"Not anymore. One-eighty." Smee raised his bid.

"Two hundred." Hook repeated.

"That's not negotiation. I'm changing my number. One-eight-five."

"Did I hear 200?" Hook asked.

"From you, you did. Yeah."

"You said 200."

"If I did, you're a ventriloquist." "Okay, one-nine-five. Final offer."

"One-nine-five it is." Hook agreed and they shook hands. "So, with sales tax, that's, Let's see, 200."

Smee just sighed, "Brilliant. Put it in the back. Unbelievable. Here."

Smee handed over the money and pulled Hook away to speak to him privately. Regina would had been brought off ship with the rest of the crew was curious to know what the two men were talking about and followed a few paces behind.

"Have you heard any of these rumors going round about a fallen star?" Smee asked in a hushed voice. "Everyone's talking about it. "You get your hands on one of them, we can shut up shop. Retire."

"Fallen star?" Hook looked over his shoulder at Regina but turned back to Smee and shook his head no.

"Nothing on your travels?" Smee pressed.

"No." The Captain continued to shake his head.

"Not even a little sniff of a whisper? Everyone's going on about it down at the market."

"Which market? The market near the wall?" Hook asked.

"Yeah." The trader nodded.

"Well, Smee, you're wasting your time listening to gossip from the kind of pond scum trading down there." As he spoke Maleficent came around the corner. "Oh, my word! Speak of the devil."

"Oh, yeah? What were you saying, then?" Maleficent approached.

"Oh, what a wonderful woman you are, Mal." Hook replied dashingly. "How the world wouldn't be the same place without you."

Maleficent rolled her eyes at the false complement but couldn't help smirking a bit.

"But, you two, you have business to attend to. Mal. Smee. Good day." Hook bowed and turned and ushered Regina and his crew from the shop.

When they returned to the ship Emma sat in the middle of the deck. Her blonde had was longer and hung in loose curls and with the new wardrobe she certainly looked different enough to fool the men who had only seen her once in a storm.

"Captain Hook." She greeted him smugly.

The crew of the Jolly Roger began to pull their weapons but Hook stepped forward.

"Stand down! Meet my niece, the fearsome buccaneer, Emma Swan." Hook presented the blonde. "She'll be joining us for our journey home. I have the perfect gift to keep you amused on the way."

Hook gestured to his crew and one of the men pushed Regina toward Emma. The two stood awkwardly for a moment until the blonde realized what the crew was expecting.

"Argg." Emma gave the men her best pirate growl as she pulled Regina toward her.

"Argg!" The men responded enthusiastically while Red just rolled her eyes.

"Right, you lazy dogs!" The first mate commanded the crew. Red gave the blonde a smile and wink as she passed by them to take the helm. "Let's get young Emma on her way home!"

It was a three-day flight to Wall during the days Hook would teach Emma swordplay and their nights were filled with music and dancing. That is of course unless they had lightning to gather, a task with which Emma and Regina had happily assisted the crew.

One evening as Hook led Regina in a dance he whispered in her ear, "Regina, I know what you are."

The star's skin had been glowing but it dimmed in a second and she tried to pull away but the Captain reassured her.

"No, no. Have no fear. No one on this vessel will harm you, but there are plenty who would. Your emotions give you away, Regina." He continued to speak quietly as they danced. "You must learn to control them. You've been glowing more brightly every day, and I think you know why."

"Of course I know why I'm glowing. I'm a star." Regina laughed trying to hide her nervousness. "And what do stars do best?"

"Well, it's certainly not the waltz." He teased and Emma stepped up to cut in on their dance.

Emma took Regina's hand in hers and the moment the two began to dance the brunette's skin once again began to glow.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Cora had made it to Mount Storybrooke but The Jolly Roger had long since left port.

"Due west, you say? Cora levitated a coin over Smee's head. "And you're certain he had a girl with him?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You're sure? Absolutely sure? Sure you're not lying?" Cora asked.

"I'd cross my heart if I had one." Smee laughed at his joke. Finally accepting the trader's words she snapped her fingers and the coin dropped into his hand.

"You'd better be telling the truth, you two-faced dog." Cora warned him.

"I can get you one of them, actually. Very good guard dogs." Smee ignored her threatening tone. "They can watch the back and the front door at the same time. I can get you anything you want."

Cora was growing annoyed but had to ask, "What are the chances of getting a Babylon candle?"

"That one's slim." He admitted then began rambling about something else, "Although, I did know a girl once, if you know what I mean... I'm a ladies' man ...who had a sister... I think it was a woman. Oh, she was terrible. Face Like a bag of frogs. Ugly frogs."

"Enough." Cora silenced him using her magic taking away his voice.

Smee let out a few squeaks as Cora walked away.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"Hold on tight!" Red called to the people on deck. "Hook's at the helm!

The Captain dramatically brought the boat out of the sky and into the water. Emma and Regina who had been standing at the bow were drenched as the impact created a giant wave.

"So there's the road you'll need for Wall." Hook pointed to their path and handed Emma a canister of lightning.

"Good luck on your journey home, Regina, wherever that may be." He winked at her and walked over to Emma who was still talking to Red. "And good luck to you, Emma, with your Neal."

"How can we ever thank you enough for your kindness?" Emma asked as she walked up to him.

"Don't mention it." Hook smiled then spoke sternly. "No, seriously, don't mention it. Reputations, you know. A lifetime to build, seconds to destroy."

Emma laughed and clapped him on the arm then started to leave but Hook stopped her.

"Oh, and Emma, just remember..." He leaned in and whispered the rest too quietly for Regina, who had been listening, to hear.

"Well, give my regards to England. It's been a pleasure to meet you both." Hook waved daintily until Red cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look. Hook instantly switched to a gruffer tone. "Mind you don't wear that wench out Captain Emma!"

At that his men cheered and Regina and Emma set off on their way. They hadn't walked very far when Regina stopped to ask the blonde a question.

"What did he say to you?"

"What did he say when?" Emma asked.

"Just then. When he whispered to you." Regina studied the other woman who was acting suspiciously.

"Nothing... No, he...umm," Emma stuttered. "He was just saying we should use the lightning to get you a Babylon candle. Barter for it, you know."

Emma didn't wait for Regina's response and began to walk again down the path. The star knew the blonde was hiding something but she decided to let it go for now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Just a thanks to everyone who has been enjoying this story I really appreciate your reviews and favorites.

* * *

Jefferson had tracked his brother's carriage, which Cora had stolen, to Smee's black market shop.

"For the last time, where is the girl?" Jefferson asked for the third time. "The girl with the stone! Where did she go?"

Smee could do nothing but squeak and it was driving Jefferson mad.

"Are you mocking me?" Jefferson slammed his hand against the table.

More squeaks filled the room.

"Cause if you are, believe me, you have seconds to live!" Jefferson's eyes were wide with his obvious exasperation. "Now tell me what I want to know!"

Smee resigned himself to his fate as he squeaked again and received a knife to his got for his trouble.

"What a freak." Jefferson shook his head and handed his dagger to one of his men. "Clean this thoroughly."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Cora was riding as a quick pace and with nothing else to do she looked at her refection. The magic had taken its toll and she was looking much older than when she'd started the quest.

"Bollocks." She grumbled after attempting to fix her wrinkled skin with magic only resulted in her boobs sagging.

"If you have quite finished squandering your magic on your rather counterproductive beauty routine, you might like to know that the star has returned." Zira's voice came from the ring. "She's back on land."

"I know, damn it." Cora sneered. "I couldn't reach the lake in time."

She had seen the pirate ship the fool Smee told her of, but the star was no longer on board.

"No matter." Ursula chimed in. "We have found her. She is on the road to the village of Wall. If you take the shortcut across the marshes, you should arrive in time to intercept her."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

It was a good clear day for travelling as Emma and Regina walked down the path steadily making their way to Wall.

"Regina." Emma gasped as she heard the whinny of a horse. Without thinking the blonde pushed the other woman off the road landing on top of her.

"Are you trying to break my leg again?" Regina tried to sound mad but couldn't hide the smile on her face or the glow her skin was emitting.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Emma apologized looking over her shoulder toward the road. "I just... I can't risk people seeing you. I don't trust anyone."

"But at this rate, if we keep stopping..." She was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"Regina." Emma smiled looking down at the brunette. "We're making good time. Just leave it a minute."

They could hear the wheels of the carriage rolling closer as they hid in the brush.

"Aren't you tempted?" Regina couldn't help ask as Emma practically lay on top of her.

"Tempted?" Emma's head tilted to the side, her heart was about to beat out of her chest. In this moment she felt incredibly tempted, but she didn't want to admit it so she played dumb. "By what?"

"Immortality." Regina whispered.

Emma truly wasn't expecting that so her shocked silence prompted Regina to continue rambling. "I mean... Well, let's say it wasn't my heart… Not me. Just a star you didn't know."

"You seriously think I could kill anyone?" Emma almost laughed. Sure she was willing to get into fights, but killing someone was different. "I mean, even if I could...Everlasting Life? I imagine it would be kind of lonely. Well, maybe if you had someone to share it with. Someone you love. Maybe then it might be different."

At the word lonely the Regina's glow, which had been quite bright, began to fade dimmer and dimmer until it had completely vanished by the time Emma had stopped talking. Regina knew the loneliness all too well, that was one of the reasons she'd often dreamed of going on adventures.

Emma noticed the crestfallen expression on Regina's face and a similar look formed on her own. Not able to deal with the feeling that had crept into her chest she helped Regina to her feet. "Come on, I think we're safe."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Jefferson and his men paused at the edge of Lake Nostos, from their positions they could see the Jolly Roger. They'd arrived by continuing to follow the tracks of his late brother's carriage and when those had become indistinguishable from others' on the road he'd sent scouts out until they'd spotted Hook's ship which was known for dealing with the now dead trader in port town on Mount Storybrooke.

"Now remember, Captain Hook has a fearsome reputation." Jefferson reminded his men before they charged on board the ship.

Hook did not notice the commotion on deck as he applied his eyeliner and drew a little star to the right of his eye just for fun. Wearing a corset and petticoat Hook set the needle down on his gramophone and began dancing about his cabin to classical music.

The crew of the Jolly Roger had frozen in place at Prince Jefferson's arrival, most of them had been moving equipment and had not been prepared to defend the ship from an attack. Jefferson looked Red over once before arrogantly entering the captain's quarters while his men stood guard.

Once Jefferson was gone Red gave a low curtsy and the royal guard responded in a formal bow. The second the guards no longer had eyes on the ship's crew the pirates attacked.

While a fight ensued on deck Jefferson was searching for notorious Captain Hook, scourge of the skies and seas, and stood shocked at what he saw.

"What the hell is this?" The Prince asked in utter confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Hook barked in a tone that did not match his feminine attire.

"My name is Prince Jefferson." He introduced himself and displaying his sword menacingly, "And you're going to tell me where I can find the girl."

The Captain attempted to fight back but had been taken quite by surprise from the whole ordeal and the Prince was able to knock him to the floor.

"All right, twinkle toes." Jefferson pointed the swoard at the Captain's neck. "I'm gonna count to three. One, two..."

Before he could reach three the entire crew of the Jolly Roger barging in. Red lead the charge against the Prince but knowing he was outnumber Jefferson opted to jump out the window and swim for shore.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"You know, you sort of glitter sometimes. I just noticed it. Is it normal?" Emma asked.

"Let's see if you can work it out for yourself." Regina teased. "What do stars do?"

"Attract trouble?" Emma smirked but apologized. "That's... All right, I'm sorry. Wait, I'm sorry." She still couldn't stop laughing. "All right, Let me... Let me... Do I get another guess?"

Regina crossed her arms in a show of mock anger. The blonde didn't wait for Regina to respond and made her next guess.

"Is it... Do they know exactly how to annoy a girl called Emma Swan?"

The star hit Emma's arm playfully as the two came up to a stone marker which said that The Wall was still 60 miles away.

"How long will that take?" Regina asked.

"Maybe two days." Emma shrugged.

"But we don't have two days. Neal's birthday is tomorrow." Regina swallowed uneasily.

"Yes, it is. Well remembered." Emma's brow furrowed, how could she have forgotten about Neal.

They continued on but the light heartedness was replaced by an awkward tension as they walked in silence.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"Nice cup of Earl Grey." Doc handed a cup to Hook.

"Get out, everybody. Get out." The Captain yelled at his crew.

"Did he hurt you, Captain?" Red asked. Hook just gave his first mate an annoyed look. "Did you tell him where your niece and the girl went?" Hook shook his head. "So what's the problem?"

"It's my reputation." He sighed.

"No. No, no. Don't be silly. Nonsense." The members of his crew assured him.

"It's all right, Captain." Walter yawned.

"We always knew you were a whoopsie." Another member of the crew added earning him a swift elbow to the stomach from Leroy.

"You'll always be our captain, Captain." Red promised.

"Aye, aye, Captain." The rest of the men agreed.

"Argg." Hook smirked and held up a fist.

"Argg." The crew cheered in agreement.

"Now get back to work you dogs," Hook dismissed them and Red ushered them to the deck.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and Regina were once again hiding out of sight from an approaching carriage, but once it got closer Regina recognized the woman driving. She had seen the woman in Smee's shop talking to Hook.

"I met that woman. She's friends with the Captain. He said she trades at the market near Wall. We could hitch a lift." Regina suggested.

"Really? She's a friend of Hook's?" Emma asked still nervous about trusting anyone with Regina's safety. "You sure?"

"Yes, yes." Regina rolled her eyes not liking to repeat herself.

Giving one last hesitant glance to the brunette Emma ran onto the road into the path of the carriage starting the driver's horse.

"Wait! Sorry! My name is Emma Swan. This -"

"That's my flower." Maleficent cut her off with a shriek. "Eighteen years I've been looking for that. Give it to me now!"

Maleficent angrily got down from her carriage and marched toward Emma.

"How dare you?" Regina cut in. "That was a gift from her mother!

At Regina's words the blue bird on the carriage began to flit about. Maleficent had now reached the two women and attempted to take the flower by force. Emma pulled out the sword she'd received from Hook and stood protectively by Regina's side not sure what this woman was about to do. Upon being threatened however Maleficent took a step back.

"Oh." The witch held up her hands. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

"It's all right. It's obviously very valuable to you, so you can have it in exchange for what I need." Emma put her sword away and lifted the flower from her pocket. "A Babylon candle?"

"-And safe passage to the wall." Regina added.

"A Babylon candle?" Maleficent shook her head and her voice filled with false innocence. "Oh, no, no, no. I don't deal in black magic."

"Really?" Emma sighed dejectedly. "Well, can you give us a lift then? To the wall?"

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Maleficent smilled. "For that flower, I can offer you passage, food and lodging on the way."

"-Safe passage." Emma clarified.

"I swear," Maleficent placed her hand over her heart, "that you will arrive at the wall in the exact same condition that you're in now."

Emma handed the flower over to the woman but got nervous as Maleficent laughed.

"Do you have any idea what manner of thing it was that you had?"

"Some kind of lucky charm?" Emma shrugged but her eyes were narrowed in distrust and her grip tightened on her sword.

"A very lucky charm indeed. Protection. In fact, the exact same thing that would've prevented me from doing this." Maleficent waved her hand and before Emma could react she was transformed into a mouse.

"Oh, my God! What did you do?" Regina gasped.

"Much better." Maleficent lifted the mouse by the tail.

Furious, Regina tried to attack Maleficent but the spell Cora had placed on the other witch prevented the two from coming into contact with the each other. So while the witch carried the transformed Emma to the carriage Regina beat frantically at the invisible barrier.

"Though I'll keep me word. You shall not be harmed. There." She placed the MouseEmma into a small cage with a piece of cheese. "Food and lodging just as I promised."

"Would I be correct in thinking that you can neither see nor hear me?" Regina leaned in the opening at the back of the wagon but Maleficent did not respond. "Then I'd like to tell you that you smell of pee and look like the wrong end of a dog. And I swear, if I don't get my Emma back as she was, I'll be your personal poltergeist!"

Regina knocked over a box sitting on a shelf. Maleficent noticed but dismissed it before climbing out and getting the horse moving again toward Wall. Regina nervously paced around the small space in the back of the caravan before sitting down next to the cage MouseEmma had been placed in.

"Emma? If you can understand me, look at me now." Regina looked at mouse but there was no recognition. "You know when I said I knew little about love? Well, that wasn't true. I know a lot about love. I've seen it. I've seen centuries and centuries of it. And it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars. Pain and lies. Hate. Made me want to turn away and never look down again. But to see the way that mankind loves…"

Regina stood and walked over where Emma was looking at some cheese. The star continued to talk as she placed the cheese in the cage.

"I mean, you could search the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. So, yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and, well, strangely easy to mistake for loathing."

At this point the mouse stopped nibbling on the cheese and seemed to be looking very intently at Regina.

"And what I'm trying to say, Emma, is I think I love you. My heart, it feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I'd wish for nothing in exchange. No gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you love me, too. Just your heart in exchange for mine."

Regina sat in silence the rest of the way. She had said all she had to say and now could only hope that Emma would be returned to her and perhaps realize she feel the same way. When they arrived at the market near the wall night had already fallen.

"The wall is one mile that way." Maleficent placed the mouse on the ground. "There. Though the walk might take you a little longer than normal. Transformation tends to leave the brain a bit scrambled for a while."

"You..." Emma growled and tried to pull her sword but stumbled. "Oh!"

"I warned you. Save your strength." Maleficent snickered and walked off.

Emma tried to come at the witch again but couldn't maintain her balance and fell. Regina was there to catch her though.

"I've been so worried about you."

"Neal." Emma mumbled still disorientated.

"I think I preferred "Mother."" Regina sneered at the mention of his name. The brunette looked around and noticed a building called Granny's Bed & Breakfast. "Come on. There's an inn over there. Neal's birthday is't till tomorrow. I think you need a bath and a good night's sleep before you present me to him."

Emma tried to stand but was still woozy and leaned on Regina for support.

"Come on, Emma. It's not that far." The star assured her as they walked down the street.

Regina spoke to the older woman at the front desk and secured them a room. Once they were inside Regina unceremoniously dropped Emma to the bed, still slightly annoyed at begin called Neal. She didn't know the man but she knew she did not and would not like him despite or because of how much Emma had talked about him during their first few days together.

"Excuse me?" Upon waking up Emma peeked past the privacy curtain to find Regina. "I think you're in my bath."

Regina turned so that her back was facing the other woman. "Well, close your eyes!"

"I'm not... Honestly, I'm not looking." Emma chuckled at Regina's modesty. "Here, I'll turn away."

Regina got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. "All right, you can look now.

The two stood quietly for a moment trading coy smiles before Emma broke the silence.

"Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?

"What I...?" Regina's eyes went wide. "But... But you were a mouse! You were a mouse! You wanted cheese! You didn't..."

Emma couldn't help but laugh and Regina smacked the blonde's arm. "I asked you to give me a sign."

"And risk you being too embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things?" Emma smiled and reached for Regina's hand and pulled her closer so their foreheads touched. "You want to know what the Captain really whispered to me that day?"

Regina stepped back to look Emma in the eyes and nodded.

"He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes. And he was right."

Emma brought her hand up to Regina's neck and leaned in to kiss her.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"You're very close." Ursula told Cora. "She's in the market town. One mile from the gap in the wall."

"You speak as if this is good news." Cora sighed angrily. "Do I need to remind you that Wall is not part of our universe? If she crosses the threshold into the human realm, our star becomes nothing more than a pitted lump of metallic rock."

"Then I suggest you hurry up!" Zira snapped.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Emma awoke the next morning next to Regina and could see the star's glow. Taking out a knife she cut a bit of Regina's hair and placed it in a handkerchief. The blonde got dressed quickly and hurried out of the room down the stairs to the front desk. Not seeing anyone around Emma rang the service bell.

"What?" Granny came around the corner her glasses slightly askew clearly having just woken up. "Oh, what I do for you?"

"Sorry." Emma apologized. "Can I have a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Ask me again at a more reasonable hour." The older woman began to walk back to her room.

"Wait, I can't. I have to go." Emma informed her. "Look, if my friend wakes up before I get back, please, can you give her a message?"

"Go on." Granny sighed.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"You know, that's the first time I've ever slept at night. I can't believe it." Regina rolled over in bed expecting to see Emma there but the blonde was gone. "Emma?"

Hoping Emma had just gone down to breakfast Regina got dressed and headed down stairs but didn't see anyone. Hearing the noise from the kitchen Regina went inside and noticed the Innkeeper washing dishes.

"Have you seen my friend?" Regina asked.

"She left absurdly early."

"She left?" Regina couldn't believe it.

"She told me to tell you she's gone to see Neal because she's sorry, but she's knows who her true love really is." Granny reiterated the message. "That now she knows who she wants to spend the rest of her life with."

"What?" Regina asked the glow that had radiated from her skin fading quickly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Granny nodded and continued her work in the kitchen.

In a fog Regina left the Inn and began walking down the road past the shopkeepers in the markets setting up their booths.

"Hey! Hey, wait! Wait!" Maleficent's slave girl called out to Regina but the star was lost in her thoughts and continued walking.

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

Emma walked down the road in the town of Wall. It seemed impossible that she'd only been gone a week everything seemed so different or perhaps, she thought, nothing had changed in the town and perhaps the change had been in her. That thought cemented itself in her head as she decided not to toss a stone at Neal's window to get his attention and instead just knocked on the door.

"Happy birthday." She greeted him when he came to the door.

"Emma." Neal gasped, "What happened to you?"

"I found the star." She replied.

"I can't believe you did it" Neal stood in awe. "Where's my star? Can I see it?"

Emma took out the handkerchief with the lock of Regina's hair.

"Well, it's awfully small." Neal looked confused.

"Well, that's just a little piece. A token for your birthday."

"Well... Well, then forget about the star. It's not the star that I want." He spoke in a suggestive tone. "You know what I want."

"Yeah. I do." Neal leaned in for a kiss but Emma put up her hand to stop him. "You want to grow up and get over yourself."

The sound of a package dropping took Emma's attention away from Neal. "Tamara."

"Swan." Tamara sneered then noticed that Emma was carrying a sword and back up.

"Tamara." Emma laughed. "Tamara, it's all right. He's all yours."

Neither Tamara nor Neal understood what was happening but Emma didn't care about either of them anymore. "You really are a perfect couple. The best of luck to you both."

"Well, why would I want this?" Neal had finally looked in the handkerchief. "It's just a measly handful of stardust!"

Emma watched as the dust was taken away by the wind.

"Regina." Emma gasped. "She can't cross the wall."

* * *

A/N: So this was the part that had the scene that made me feel the need to rewrite the story with a Swan Queen twist. Love being 'unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and, well, strangely easy to mistake for loathing.' How is that not Swan Queen?! Anywho thanks again for you reviewers I love to hear that people are enjoying the story. I think I can get the last part in to one chapter which I hope to have posted soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The Wall was being descended on by five different people. Regina had been walking the longest and though she was in a depressed haze she was still the closest to the gap. Emma was running as fast as she could but she feared she wouldn't make it in time to save her beloved. Jefferson was the furthest out moving swiftly still tracking the star and his brother's carriage. Cora in said carriage moving almost as fast was only minutes away.

"Stop! Stop!" The fifth person trying reach the star called. "If you go through there, you'll die!"

Maleficent had transformed her slave from bird to girl to allow her to set up their flower shop in the market but when the slave had seen the woman she recognized as a star who had travelled with who she assumed to be her daughter, the slave had stolen Maleficent's caravan with the witch still inside in.

"What?" Regina turned around not having realized anyone had followed her.

"If you set foot on human soil, you'll turn to rock." The other woman told her.

"Wretched slattern!" Maleficent yelled at her slave. "Where have you taken me?"

As she finished speaking Cora's carriage arrived and the witch faced Regina. "Planning to enter Wall, were you? If death is what you wish, my dear, I'd be more than happy to assist you."

"Are you talking to me?" Maleficent asked.

"You." Cora sneered. "Small world. Anyhow, no, I wasn't. I was talking to the star."

"What star? My slave girl's no star. Any fool can see that." Maleficent was still under Cora's curse and was unaware of Regina's presence. "If she was, I'd have had the heart out of her chest a long time ago, trust me -"

"Trust you?" Cora laughed again. "Not a mistake I'd be likely to make again. What's it to be, Maleficent? Heads or tails?"

Maleficent knew she was in trouble but she wasn't ready to give up. Cora held out her hands and her purple magic collided with Maleficent's green magic. The two of them tried to outdo the other until Cora's won out and took off the other witch's head.

"Oh, God." The girl who'd been slave to Maleficent tried shield Regina.

"Time to go." Cora held out her hand to Regina.

"She's not going anywhere." The girl stood defiantly between Cora and Regina.

"I think you'll find she is." Cora flicked her wrist and the magic chain that had enslaved the girl now wrapped itself around the two women's wrists. "It's all right. You can come, too."

Cora then spoke to both of them. "You can ride in the carriage or be dragged behind it. Your choice."

OUAT STARDUST OAUT

Emma ran up to the wall. "What happened?"

"Trying to cross the wall? Be my guest. I quit." Geppetto was clearly shaken by the magic he'd seen cast by the two witches. "Eighty years I've stopped you people going out. What I should have been worrying about was those people from the other side coming in."

"All right," Emma stopped his rambling. "Just tell me what happened!

"What happened? Oh, where to start?" Geppetto retold the events that had transpired which resulted in Regina being taken by Cora.

"No!" Emma shouted.

Wasting no time Emma unhitched the horse that had belonged to the now dead Maleficent and took off in the direction of the carriage tracks.

Not ten minutes after Emma set out Jefferson arrived at the gap in the wall and inferred from the char marks what had happened.

"Come on!" Zira opened the door to their castle.

"Go on!" Cora pushed the two women inside.

"The star!" Ursula smiled recognizing the celestial being right away. "And who else?"

"A slave for us. It will be nice to have someone to help mop up when we've finished with our little guest." Cora laughed and shoved the girl toward her sister.

"Oh, good work, sister." Ursula smiled.

"And just in time, I see! You look awful!" Zira told Cora and the three sisters shared wicked laugh.

Emma found her way to the witches' castle and spied from outside trying to come up with a plan.

"Who are you?" Jefferson held a blade to Emma's throat. "What business do you have here?"

"Jefferson?" Noticing a familiar tattoo on his hand. "I knew your brother, August."

"Unless you wish to meet him in the afterlife, I suggest you answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing." Emma tilted her head and Jefferson looked down and noticed the blade that was pressed against his stomach.

Jefferson pulled back his weapon and Emma pulled back hers. The two of them looked again through the window and Jefferson took the lead.

"There are four of them. Do as I say and we may stand a chance."

"Wait." Emma called after him. "How do I know you can be trusted?"

Jefferson turned to her. "You don't. Why? Do you have a choice?"

"No." The blonde admitted reluctantly.

"Well, then, let's go."

Jefferson barged into the castle and grabbed the first woman in his path.

"Let go of me! Get off!" She struggled against him.

"Snow?" The prince looked at his long lost sister.

"Jefferson." She replied equally shocked.

Not interested in their family reunion Zira sent a fireball at Jefferson. Though powerful she was not as strong as her sister and the fireball only managed to knock the prince backward and singe his cloths. The fight had also given Snow time to run over to Emma. Not knowing the truth of who Snow really was Emma pulled her sword on her.

"Emma! No! Emma!" Snow pleaded. "I'm your... I'm your... I'm your mother."

Feeling confused Emma merely stood there as the other woman wrapped her arms around her with overwhelming glee.

Jefferson meanwhile was still fighting Zira. The witch had just used her magic to heat his blade causing him to drop it, she then sent another torrent of flames at him but could not manage to kill him, still she was amused by his frantic attempts to put out the fire. While Zira was laughing with her sisters the prince grabbed a spear and threw it at the witch pinning her to the wall killing her in seconds.

Furious Ursula made a move to attack Jefferson but Cora put up her hand to stop her sister. As the prince picked up his sword Cora picked up a doll. Jefferson began to walk toward her but when Cora bent the puppet's arms and legs in unnatural directions so too did the prince's appendages break.

"Let's put out those flames. Shall we?" Cora dropped the figure into the fountain and Jefferson began to float into the air as if he were suspended in water. The witches watched with glee as he suffocated and when the last bit of life had drain from him he fell back to the ground.

On another plan of existence Jefferson's ghost joined his brothers who had been watching the fight.

"So, what happens now?" The seventh dead asked since their souls would not be free until the next ruler of Stormhold had been determined.

"We have to learn to live with each other." Graham shrugged.

"Forever?" Greg asked appalled.

Jefferson sighed and with nothing else to so the brothers turned their attention back to the witches and the star.

"Let's get on with it.

Snow took Emma's face in her hands, "Be the hero that I know you are.

The lost princess place and kiss on her daughter's forehead and Emma nodded.

"Get outside." Emma instructed her mother.

"Okay." Snow agreed and ran to the door as Emma prepared herself for a fight.

The moment Regina saw the blonde the star began to glow.

"Emma!" She called out hopefully.

"Get her." Cora looked to Ursula.

As the other witch ran toward Emma Cora noticed the star's glow had returned and a plan formed in her mind.

Emma stood sword in hand as Ursula approached her. As soon as the witch was close enough the blonde cut the lock on the cage of the animals. Knowing who the enemy was the animals turned on the witch and in moments had torn her to shreds.

Cora and Emma walked toward the center of the room. "So, what's it to be, Princess Charming? Frog or tadpole?"

The witch sent out a blast of magic but Emma remained untouched. With a self-satisfied smile Emma pulled the glass flower she'd taken back from Maleficent when she'd seen the witch's fate. Cora sneered recognized the protective power of the trinket, but just because she couldn't use magic to directly harm the woman didn't mean she was out of the fight.

Sending a giant urn at the blonde as a distraction the witch grabbed the puppet of the now dead prince.

"Jefferson?" Emma looked at him sideways as the prince's body stood.

Cora used the puppet to engage Emma in swordplay and even when the blonde had stabbed Jefferson's body through the torso it continued to attack. As Cora retreated up the stairs to get back toward Regina Emma spied the chandelier hanging above the animated corpse.

She sliced through the rope and a chandelier fell, unfortunately it released the wrong one. The second attempt also proved futile though had it fallen just five more feet to the left it would have landed on Cora. Third time was the charm however and as the chandelier fell pinning the prince's body to the ground Emma manages to grab the ascending rope and fly onto the balcony placing herself between Cora and Regina.

"Emma!" Regina looked at the blonde, grateful that she was here but also terrified for her safety.

Cora looked at Regina then to where the bodies of her sisters were with an inhuman growl she brought the blade down over her head and sliced the bond that held Regina prisoner. Then with a defeated sigh threw down her weapons.

"Youth. Beauty. It all seems meaningless now." The witch cried. "My sisters are dead! Everything I cared about gone."

Emma stood confused but as the witch turned away Emma quickly worked at undoing the straps that held Regina to the table.

"Go." Cora whispered between sobs. "Go!"

The blonde helped Regina off the table and the two walked quickly toward the door. Snow could see them coming through the window and smiled and ran to meet them, but just before they reached the exit, the doors slammed shut and Cora's sobs turned to laugher.

"No!" Snow yelled beating at the doors but they would not budge.

Cora's laughter continued to fill the room, as she used her magic to shatter the mirrors lining the walls forcing Emma and Regina to run back to where the witch was waiting for them.

"I owe you thanks, girl." Cora smirked. "What use was her heart to me when it was broken? And you got rid of my sisters, and now I can have it all for myself."

"They were your sisters, didn't you love them?" Emma asked appalled.

"You silly girl didn't anyone ever tell you, love is weakness.

"No, its strength."

Emma pulled the canister of lightning off her shoulder and released it at Cora sending the witch flying backward. The victory was momentary however as Cora managed to stand again.

"I'm sorry Regina I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop her." Emma's voice cracked.

"You may not be strong enough but maybe we are. Hold me tight and close your eyes." Regina instructed the other woman.

"What? Why?" Emma asked.

"What do stars do?" Regina smiled. "Shine."

Emma grabbed Regina and hugged her tightly and as she did the star began to glow brighter than she ever had before. In a moment the entire room was filled with light and Cora was gone, defeated by the power of true love.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Emma asked once she realized they were safe.

"I couldn't have done that without you." Regina told her. "No star can shine with a broken heart."

Emma pulled Regina in for another hug.

"I thought I'd lost you.

But you came back.

"Of course I did." The blonde touched the other woman's cheek. "I love you."

Regina glowed and pulled Emma toward her for a kiss.

"Come on." She took Regina's hand ready to leave this horrible place.

The two shared a smile and began to go, Regina walked over and embraced Snow who was waiting for her daughter's lover with open arms. Emma was just steps behind when she noticed the necklace Regina had been wearing lay broken on the floor.

Then when she picked up the gem a curious thing happened, the clear jewel turned red.

"Emma." Snow looked at her daughter knowingly. "The last surviving male heir of the Stormhold bloodline."

Snow recognized the stone as her father's. She knew what he would have done and explained to the two what the gem meant.

"Emma?" Regina questioned.

The blonde looked down at her stomach. It wasn't possible she'd only been with Neal that one night before all of this started but if the gem required a male heir for its color to be returned than that was the only explaination.

"Regina, I'm sorry it was before I knew you."

"Its ok." Regina smiled. "You have a son."

"No," Emma corrected her. "We have a son."

OUAT STARDUST OUAT

"I name thee Emma Regent of Stormhold." The Blue Fairy placed a crown on her head.

A chorus of cheers erupted from the people.

"My gift to you." Snow handed Regina a box. "To you both."

"Thank you." They both smiled and Snow walked over to join David.

They lived in the palace for 80 years. But no one can live forever, except for one who possesses the heart of a star-

And Regina had given hers to Emma completely.

When their child and grandchildren were grown, it was time to light the Babylon candle to find a home among the stars. And they still live happily ever after.

* * *

A/N OK that was it. I hope you enjoyed the Swan Queen version of Stardust. If you left a review at some point I just want to say thank you so very much I really appreciate it and if you haven't I'd still love to hear what you thought. Currently working on another story, centered around Henry and Regina, its not Swan Queen specifically but I'll try to add in that as much as the story allows. I hope you all will check it out. Thanks again.


End file.
